User talk:Saris Khan
Archived talk: [[User talk:LordGalvatron/archive1|'1']], [[User talk:LordGalvatron/archive2|'2']], [[User talk:LordGalvatron/archive3|'3']] Bio Pic annoyance Hey Saris, I wanted to ask how to fix Necromanncer's bio pic, because for some odd reason, on pages like My Freak Page, Necromanncer's logo is just a bunch of text, despite the fact he has A bio pic. I know that the wiki takes time to change bio pics but i've never seen it actually just show text instead of an actual picture, so can you tell me what is happening if you know? Stylx (talk) 12:56, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Dammit galvatron you didn't need to delete my rogue conagher page I was going to work on a first appearance and the deviantart thing still counts oh, i apologize, i'm just a bit new to this stuff i didnt mean to be rude, also thank you for puting my rogue cnagher freak on my warehouse page, i will soon have a video debut soon just please, dont delete the page The Evolved Vagineer Do I have permission to make his unique article page or is it still a bit too early to make one for him? Stylx (talk) 10:03, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Heee, I'm going to be releasing the finale videos for the series after xho makes (spoilurs) interesting spy & MSG vs NiiN MeeM, IS is going to be soldine's replacement, so after that, the MSG Saga is going to be my top priority, might add A little fight in there too :3, also what do you mean by sub article, do you mean like the other vagineer pages are made, explain plox XD. Also, may I have your grey tf2 team hex on mediafire please, someone has asked me for a grey scout to use as the model for their TF2 Freak. Stylx (talk) 18:09, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Uh, heh, I don't mean to be an annoyance but can you create the sub article for The Evolved Vagineer and then link it to me due to your superior knowledge with the wikia code. Sorry for being a pain XD. Stylx (talk) 18:39, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Orangeman's EX41 Can you link me a hex file on mediafire for it, because the files I have are not showing up, despite all of the crap I have done with them so that it would work, also on a side note, I am surprised I am still the only person who has used your 3rd archive page up till now XD. Stylx (talk) 22:03, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Just a reminder about hexing me those sexy gray robot skins you told me you saw :3 General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 11:22, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Can you come on steam for a little bit, I need to talk to you about the finale and I need to clarify some stuff about Orangeman and his alternate arsenal. Stylx (talk) 17:38, April 3, 2013 (UTC) For some weird and strange reason the folder with the grey robots doesn't show up in my Gmod. I wonder why, I'll try to do something when I have the time but now (stupid school) I can only hope you can do something. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 11:09, April 5, 2013 (UTC) curiosity what does the saxxy award picture mean on some of the specific freaks? soon in my future installments, my new TF2 freak will appear, Spesker (my stand-in character) he will posses weskers abilities like speed wich makes him dodge bullets and projectiles and other abilities Soldine1000 (talk) 16:25, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi there. You can see that i created a rival to Optimus Pootis now called instead Meganom instead for Heavytron. Does it sound funny that name, Meganom? Please don't delete it. Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to .Did i made something wrong with Meganom? There is a user namned Meganom??? Oh. I see, sorry. I thought i was gonna be banned. But now i accidently removed Meganom. I fix that later. Warrior's involvement in The Demon Slayers Hey Saris, I looked at Warrior's trivia, noting that you have plans for his involvement in the series, I also have ideas for his character, though i'm pretty sure they differ to yours, we might want to compare ideas and see what we can make out of it. Stylx (talk) 20:21, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay, here it goes, I want to bring him back as a sort of antagonist if you will, just hear me out. I am under the impression that Warrior died not long before the main series began, which means he isn't decaying and whatnot, given these events are happening close to each other. Now in the series, I want Necromanncer to gain a new power, I've talked about it before, the one which allows his to extend his resurrection to other people and not just pyros. What I was thinking was he could recruit him and then make him a bodyguard to him, fighting a bewildered shinigami team, however, I would like him to kind of break free of the mind control that is put upon him and have him come back to the good side, as a dead man. I haven't elaborated on my idea, I would rather talk about it in more detail on steam. Anyway, how do you like my idea and can you tell me your own? Stylx (talk) 00:13, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Ah well, what I was trying to do is to put Warrior on a story line of his own similar to a character called Owen Harper from the TV show Torchwood, who also dies and gets resurrected, but due to disabilities from being a dead man, he changes because of it, ah well. Anyway when you are on steam next can you tell me about your idea plox :3 Stylx (talk) 11:47, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks you think there could be a page about stand-in's so users, guests, and beginner gmodders can see what stand-in's look like? idea from this :] Hello,Galv. Thankyou for puttuing my article under warehouse so nobody could see it....unless they still can O_O. now i'm currently working on a "Meet the Turdumdus" video that explains all what i wrote in there in sections, but in video. it will also be shocasing his powers and ablities too. thanks for taking the time to read this.Oh and by the way the reasoni used the info box is because i'm new to this site and don't know how to use or even find the one where you can put a picture of your character. Turdumdus (talk) 11:09, April 13, 2013 (UTC)Turdumdus I've been trying to get the proper materials for those annoying error signs to be gone in the Evo City map, but I just can't find what I need? Do you know what game I might be missing so these overly annoying signs dissapear? General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 16:28, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi saris i seen your videos on your youtube channel they are awesome.The use of HAT is great.Please tell me how do i create a page about my synthetmedic or my synthetspy. How do i facepose with HAT? Devad31(uselessteam(deviantart)hellman604(youtube)) Hey LordGalvatron, I was wondering why you deleted my Saildier post. I was making it because I was starting up a Gmod series, in of which Saildier is the main character. I hope this doesn't arrive late, but at least respond so I know I got your message. Signed -- 18:05, April 18, 2013 (UTC)